


Please, don't

by iamtherealbork



Series: Drabbles by Bork [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/pseuds/iamtherealbork
Summary: Peter breaks up with Tony
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Drabbles by Bork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922344
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Please, don't

"PETER, WAIT DON'T GO! I STILL LOVE YOU"  
Tony yells out desperately. The guilt prominent in his wavering voice. Peter drops the duffel bag he was stuffing his clothes into.

"No you don't! Love is all about trust, Tony! And that there sure as hell wasn't it" Peter spits out. He tried so hard not to let the tears flow but seeing Tony like that was the final straw.

"Do you not know how hard it is for me to see you like that? Everyone kept telling me about your past and I always defended you, saying how you've already changed and that was years ago, but seeing you in bed with her made me feel so stupid! And the fact that I had to learn about it from someone else hurt." Tony was full on begging on his knees at this point. He didn't want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to him. The only one that loved him for who he is and trusted him whole-heartedly, and he just threw that trust right down the toilet.

"Please, Petey, baby, cant you forgive me? If the roles were reversed and you did it, I would've forgiven you." Peter looks up at Tony "Well I guess that's the difference between you and me, Stark, because I wouldn't have done it in the first place." 

Peter picks up the duffel bag and walks out of the bedroom. The Avengers have been listening in to their argument when Peter storms into the living room. Their friends and family are looking at the duo worriedly. They see Peter call the elevator aggressively multiple times that they're concerned the button will break.

"So what , Pete, that's it? You're just gonna leave me? What, do you not love me anymore!?" Tony yells behind Peter, not caring that he's making a scene in front of everyone.  
Peter turns around and is openly sobbing.  
"THATS THE THING!! I still love you..... but what does that make me if I stay?  I need to have some self respect". 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "I love you"  
> "No you dont. Love is all about trust and that there was not it."
> 
> "If the roles were reversed and you did it, I would've forgiven you"  
> "Well I guess that's the difference between you and me, because i wouldn't have done it in the first place"
> 
> "Please dont leave me! Do you not love me anymore?!"  
> "THAT'S THE THING!!.... I still love you.......but what does that make me?"
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Come join our Marvel server and talk about all kinds of ships!
> 
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


End file.
